Green computing is sometimes defined as the study and practice of using computing resources efficiently. Typically, technological systems or computing products that incorporate green computing principles take into account economic viability, social responsibility, and environmental impact. A typical green computing method includes implementing environmentally friendly products, like those with the Energy Star rating, in an efficient system that maximizes energy use.
A multitude of different types of printers exist in almost every industry, including many older, inefficient models, for example including those without the Energy Star rating. Many of these inefficient printers are widely used in offices and homes, having become a standard piece of any computing system. Since printers are used so regularly, a green computing method is needed specifically to reduce the amount of excess waste that occurs during printing based on the availability and use of inefficient printers.
One goal of green computing is for computing products to create smaller carbon footprints through source reduction. A carbon footprint is the gauge of the impact that commercial activities have on the environment in terms of the amount of greenhouse gases produced. Source reduction involves the practice of creating, purchasing, and using materials in ways that reduce the amount of waste created. Known source reduction methods implemented to reduce printing tasks generally include, for example: printing only when a hard copy is needed, saving e-mails and other documents to a computer hard drive or on a diskette, reading e-mails and other documents on-line or on-screen, using the highest-quality printing setting only for final copies while using “economy” settings for drafts, and printing multiple pages per sheet. Such methods do not offer ways to reduce printer usage associated with accidental or excessive printing, or offer ways to reduce the carbon footprint of printers through reducing waste of energy and other resources associated with the unintentional printing.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems that address the above problems, as well as others.